The invention relates generally to a diluting apparatus, and more particularly, to such apparatus for use in the analysis and study of body fluids.
In the analysis and study of body fluids, the fluids to be studied usually are diluted prior to performing the analytical procedures required. It is important in the performance of such diluting operations to maintain a precise ratio of sample volume to diluent volume so as to provide for accurate statistical evaluation and analysis of the fluid samples. Various electrical-mechanical devices have been developed to perform such diluting operations. One such electrical-mechanical device is disclosed in U.S. Patent application, Ser. No. 557,681, filed Mar. 12, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,148, entitled "APPARATUS FOR DRAWING, MEASURING AND DISCHARGING PROPORTIONAL AMOUNTS OF FLUID," which is owned by the assignee of the present application. U.S. Patent application, Ser. No. 557,681, now U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,148, is incorporated herein by specific reference to provide background details and disclosure for a diluting apparatus and system including electrical controls, and to provide further background with respect to the operation of such apparatus.